Poly-Prefect Puzzle
by Cheyla
Summary: Kurt's cheating on Blaine with Sebastian. Blaine's cheating on Kurt with Sebastian. Sebastian just doesn't know what to do. Hogwarts AU. Sebklaine eventually
1. Prologue

**This was first written for the Sebklaine Bang on tumblr and I've decided to post it here. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Warning: contains slash, threesomes, mature content.**

From the start, Kurt had known it was a bad idea. He had _known_ but he just couldn't resist. He couldn't resist the harsh, bruising kisses, the long hands that gripped his hips so strongly that he had bruises the next morning, the lust-driven black pupils that took over burning green eyes.

He couldn't resist the temptation that was Sebastian Smythe. He was addicted and he knew it. Even now, when Sebastian was pulling on his clothes, panting hard from their earlier activities, he wanted more.

"Leaving already?" he asked. Cool green eyes skimmed over Kurt's pale form.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to get back to?" Sebastian asked, almost cruelly. "I'm sure he's just dying to know where you've gone off to instead of warming up _his_ bed."

The words stung and Kurt's peaceful expression turned into a scowl. He shoved the sheets off of him and grabbed his robes that had been bundled up on the floor. He turned away from Sebastian to get dressed but that didn't stop him from saying what was on his mind.

"You always have to be an arse, don't you?" he spat. "You never complain but as soon as we're done, you _have_ to go and bring him up!"

He turned around to face Sebastian but the other Prefect had silently disappeared. Typical. A scrap of parchment had been placed on the bed. Written in Sebastian's untidy scrawl, it read:

_You know where to find me for next time._

Kurt's hands shook slightly as he picked up the note. Next time. There was no doubt that there would be a next time. He was unable to say no. Sebastian was too addicting.

He knew that he should feel guilty about cheating. Blaine didn't deserve this but Kurt couldn't bring himself to give up Blaine. He was a selfish person. Still, Kurt knew it wasn't right. He couldn't continue this and not expect everything to blow up in his face. Finding out about Sebastian would crush Blaine.

And yet, Kurt didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt.


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

"How are you today, my clever Ravenclaw?" A curly-haired boy said as he set his books down beside Kurt's.

"Fine. And you, my daring Gryffindor?" Kurt asked, tilting his head up and pulling Blaine's face toward his for a quick kiss.

"Much better," Blaine said as they broke away.

"You two are nauseatingly adorable," a blonde girl muttered from a few tables away.

"So?" Kurt asked the girl, his Prefect counterpart. "Don't pretend that you haven't done the same, Quinn. Remember Thad?"

The female Prefect reddened slightly at the reminder of her third year relationship but Kurt's comments didn't deter her.

"I doubt we were as bad as you two, though," she replied. "You take being cute to a whole new level."

Kurt and Blaine laughed. The fifth year Gryffindor pulled out his chair and sat down next to Kurt, who promptly reached for his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered as he rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Morning," Blaine replied with a soft smile. "What are your plans for tonight? Night patrol?"

"I just have to finish my essay for Transfiguration," Kurt said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"I thought you could spend the night, if you wanted," Blaine said, not looking at Kurt directly. They had been dating for over a year now and he was still embarrassed about subjects like this. "Provided you're not too tired," the Gryffindor added hastily upon seeing Kurt yawn.

"I'd love to," Kurt replied. He would just have to make sure that there weren't any marks on his skin from the night before. The good thing about Sebastian was that he was careful. He never left marks in places where people could see and the marks were never on purpose. It made Kurt's life a whole lot easier, especially when it came to Blaine.

Blaine smiled shyly, happy that Kurt had agreed. Things like sex didn't dominate their relationship but it was a nice perk every once in a while. Kurt leaned in closer.

"Anything special I should bring," he whispered in a low voice. Blaine suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"No…" he said, shaking his head. His voice came out rougher than normal. "Just—just yourself." Kurt leaned back with a smirk.

"That I can definitely do," he said with a wink. Blaine's face reddened and the Gryffindor Prefect turned his attention to the front of the classroom, where the professor was about to begin.

For Blaine, it was hard to pay attention in his classes. The ones he shared with Kurt were full of knowing grins and barely noticeable rubbing and the ones he had with other houses were filled with daydreams about what would be happening later that night.

That night, no one questioned it when Kurt joined the Gryffindors at their table instead of sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws. When they had first started dating, there had been some confusion about whether or not it was allowed but once it became apparent that none of the professors were going to do anything about it, it had become a normal occurrence for the couple.

Blaine shivered ever so slightly as Kurt ran a foot up and down his leg. He glanced to the side at where his boyfriend was sitting but Kurt continued eating his dinner like nothing was happening. The curly-haired Gryffindor had almost convinced himself that it had been an accident when Kurt repeated the action. This time when Blaine glanced over at the Ravenclaw Prefect, Kurt was smirking ever so slightly.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would have said the Sorting Hat had placed you in the wrong house," Blaine whispered, nudging Kurt in the ribs. The other boy rolled his eyes and scoffed slightly.

"I thought you liked me in blue and bronze," he said. Blaine smiled fondly.

"Oh, I definitely do," he practically purred out. Blaine's hand dropped down from the table and squeezed Kurt's thigh before bringing it up again. Kurt stiffened at the strong squeeze and bit his lip to prevent a whine from escaping his lips when Blaine's hand was removed.

"All right, keep it under wraps, you two," a dark-haired girl sitting across the table warned, even though a grin was creeping on to her face.

"Keep it in your pants, you mean," the boy sitting beside her muttered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mercedes" Blaine replied as he took another bite of potatoes.

"Our actions are completely appropriate," Kurt agreed, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

"Uh-huh," Mercedes said, looking between the two suspiciously. "Is that the reason why I took a separate set of notes for you, Blaine?" The dark-haired boy flushed and Mercedes continued. "You're just lucky that none of the professors are paying attention."

"Why would they pay attention now of all times?" Kurt asked. "Classes are done for the day. By this time, most of the professors just want dinner over with so they don't have to put up with us anymore. Some have even admitted it."

The fifth year Gryffindors shared a laugh with Kurt.

"So I'll be waiting around midnight?" Blaine asked as dinner ended and the students got up to leave. Kurt nodded.

"I'll be at the portrait hole then," he said and strode off to join his house. Blaine watched him go for a few seconds before Mercedes called his attention back to the Gryffindors.

"Come on, lover boy," she called. Blaine turned his head and gave her a sheepish grin. Mercedes lowered her voice as he approached her to tack on another sentence. "You'll be seeing him later tonight anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Kurt to finish his Transfiguration essay. Despite the coursework being at O.W.L. level, he still found it to be extremely easy. There was a reason he had been placed in Ravenclaw, after all. Kurt had expected the work would become harder as they prepared for O.W.L.s but it really hadn't. There was just a lot more of it to do.

When Kurt finished his Transfiguration, it was approaching ten o'clock. He had two hours to spare. Normally he would have taken the time to get a head start on his other homework but he didn't feel like it and he was still feeling grimy from Potions, the class right before dinner.

"Got everything under control?" he asked Quinn, who nodded before continuing with her Charms homework.

"Have fun," she replied with a knowing smile as Kurt packed up his books. Kurt flushed and nearly dropped his bag.

"See you in the morning," he said before heading up to the fifth year dorm to drop off his books and to grab an extra set of robes and clothes for the morning. He had learned early on in his relationship that it was better to bring an extra set because somebody would _definitely_ notice if he was wearing the same thing he had on yesterday.

A few minutes later, Kurt was slipping into the Prefects' bathroom, grateful for the privacy it gave him. He quickly ran the bath, experimenting with the different knobs until he found what he was looking for. The amount of knobs for the bath was a little excessive but Kurt wasn't going to complain. He enjoyed the luxury.

Yanking off his clothes, Kurt examined his body in the full-length mirror the Prefects' bathroom hosted. No marks anywhere, like usual. Against his will, the Ravenclaw Prefect found himself imagining what it would be like if he let Sebastian mark his body. He doubted that the Slytherin Prefect would go easy. In fact, he would bet that Sebastian would cover his body from head to toe in scratches and bite marks.

Kurt's breath hitched ever so slightly at the thought. He knew he shouldn't crave it but he did. He yearned for something like that to happen.

And knew that it never would. At least, not while he was still dating Blaine.

Kurt immersed himself in the bath and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. What could he do? He knew that he should stop the affair he had going on with Sebastian immediately but he couldn't. He was too addicted. The only other option he could see was to break up with Blaine and his heart broke just at the thought of it. He couldn't leave Blaine. The Gryffindor was his everything.

Damn Sebastian Smythe. Kurt and Blaine had been perfect together but then they had been made Prefects and were forced to work with Sebastian Smythe, the newly named Slytherin Prefect at the time. Before this year, Kurt had never given another boy a second glance. Then Sebastian Smythe came along with his smug smirks and meerkat-like features and luminous green eyes and Kurt had found himself longing for the other boy in a way he had only longed for Blaine.

"Fuck," Kurt muttered as he felt his body reacting.

"Me or that pretty Gryffindor of yours?" a voice asked from the other side of the room. Kurt's head jerked up and his eyes widened upon the sight of Sebastian Smythe undressing.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. The Slytherin smirked.

"Taking a bath, just like you," he replied. "Don't tell me you're complaining."

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Not tonight, Smythe," he growled. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. I already know about your plans with the boyfriend," he snipped. "I won't interfere."

"Good," Kurt snapped, sneering at Sebastian, who sneered back and slipped into the pool-size bathtub. As Sebastian got in, Kurt stood up and summoned a towel, which he promptly wrapped around his waist. His neck flushed as Sebastian wolf-whistled at him.

"Sod off," he grumbled as he dried off and got dressed, mildly upset that his bath had been ruined. Of course, he couldn't be too mad because of the sight Sebastian was. Try as he might, Kurt couldn't help but sneak the occasional glance at the taller teenager, who was lounging in the tub in a provocative pose. Kurt felt his throat going dry and he hurried up. He left his hair as it was, knowing that it would only be getting messed up later.

"See you later, Hummel. Don't be afraid to find me if you're left unsatisfied," Sebastian called as Kurt retreated from the Prefects' bathroom. Kurt's response was a crude gesture in the Slytherin's direction, not even bothering to look back.

Casting a quick charm, Kurt had roughly thirty minutes before he was supposed to meet Blaine. He sighed, not sure what to do. It would be not only strange but also pointless if he went back to his dorm, only to leave a few minutes later.

Instead, Kurt chose to roam the halls for the next thirty minutes, slowly making his way in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. None of the professors he came across questioned his presence. They assumed that he was one of the Prefects on night patrol and Kurt didn't bother to correct them.

The time dragged by slowly for Kurt. He cursed Sebastian Smythe under his breath one more time. He was always there at the most inconvenient times.

At midnight, Kurt was waiting in front of the Fat Lady's portrait when the portrait hole opened up slowly and silently. As soon as Kurt stepped into the Gryffindor common room, a hot mouth was upon his, kissing him fiercely.

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Blaine's after a few seconds.

"Well, that was enthusiastic," he breathed heavily. Blaine gave a breathless laugh.

"I was excited. I've been done with homework since eleven. This past hour has been torture."

Kurt chuckled.

"You should have joined me in the Prefects' bath," he said. "Your company would have been much more preferable than the meerkat that decided to barge in during the middle of my bath."

"Did he do anything?" Blaine demanded. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sebastian was just being…Sebastian," he replied. "Don't worry about him. I'm yours."

And Sebastian's every other week, a voice nagged at him. Kurt pushed the voice away and pulled Blaine in for another hard kiss.

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

Two tongues melded together. Blaine let out a low moan as he felt Kurt's hand reach up and tug lightly on his hair, tilting his head back even further. The Gryffindor ran his hands down Kurt's side, pushing the robes aside as they continued traveling further down. Blaine yanked Kurt closer in a desperate need to close the gap between their bodies.

Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine as he felt his boyfriend's hands trying to unbuckle his belt and shove his pants down off of his waist.

"Your bed," he whispered hoarsely. "Now, before someone hears us."

Blaine let out a whimper, not wanting to move. The only thing he wanted—he needed—right now was Kurt's body against his. The Ravenclaw let out a husky chuckle and grabbed Blaine's tie. He tugged his boyfriend up the stairs in the direction of the boys' dorm, squirming as Blaine tugged at his robes and tried to reach around to his front.

"Stop it," Kurt warned playfully. "If you keep this up, we won't make it to your bed."

"What's so wrong about that?" Blaine muttered as he pressed Kurt against the wall and nipped at his neck. Kurt let out a gasp and his blue eyes rolled at the sensation.

"Not here," Kurt hissed, pushing his boyfriend away once again. "The stone would ruin my back."

Blaine huffed as the Ravenclaw denied him once again.

"But my bed's too far away," he whined. "Here is much nicer."

Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Come on," he said, stumbling up the next few steps. "Sooner we get to your bed, the sooner I'm yours to do with whatever you want."

"Whatever?" Blaine gasped. His hands reached out to grab Kurt's hips and the taller wizard moaned in delightful pain at the strength in the grip.

"You have to get me to bed first," Kurt breathed out. Within seconds, Blaine was scrambling up the stairs. Kurt attempted to follow more slowly to prolong the heat of the moment but the Gryffindor was having none of that. His hand twisted in the material of Kurt's robes and the Ravenclaw moaned as he was towed up the remaining stairs.

Kurt giggled as Blaine pushed him onto the four-poster bed, causing the mattress to creak.

"Sh," he whispered, wrapping his hands around Blaine's neck and pulling the boy down for another kiss. He groaned as Blaine nipped at his lip.

"Seriously dudes. Put up a Silencing Charm," a voice came from somewhere in the dark room. Kurt and Blaine chuckled breathlessly. Blaine tugged the curtains closed around his bed while Kurt cast a Silencing Charm that would remain up for the rest of the night.

As soon as both tasks had been accomplished, Blaine rolled over and pinned the taller boy underneath him, raising Kurt's wrists above his head and trapping them under both of his hands. Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss.

"You're mine," he growled as he pulled away. Kurt mewled in agreement and tried to raise his head up to meet Blaine's lips in another kiss.

"Yours," he agreed. Blaine let out a pleased growl before yanking at the hem of Kurt's shirt. Kurt obliged Blaine's silent request by lifting his upper body off of the bed just long enough for the Gryffindor to pull the white shirt over his head.

Blaine nipped at Kurt's chest, focusing on the tiny little buds that were standing at attention due to the cold air and the attention they were receiving. Kurt hissed in pleasured pain.

"Fuck, Blaine," he groaned.

"That's the plan," Blaine whispered, pulling away long enough to rip off his shirt. Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment.

"You better hurry up," he hissed, "or I'll finish the job alone."

Blaine growled at the thought.

"Don't you dare," he murmured, nipping at an erect bud one more time. Kurt mewled and arched his back, pushing his body closer to Blaine's. The Gryffindor let his hands travel downward and smirked as his hand lightly brushed over the bulge in Kurt's pants. The Ravenclaw let out a gasp and his hips thrust upward.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine rasped in the taller boy's ear. Kurt moaned and his hips thrust upward again.

"Suck me," he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"That's all?" Blaine asked, moving downward and planting open-mouthed kisses on Kurt's collarbone.

"No," Kurt gasped out as Blaine's hand brushed over his clothed erection. "I want you to suck me until I'm ready to come and then fuck me into the mattress."

Blaine purred at the idea.

"Good choice," he growled and crawled down so his face hovered above the Ravenclaw's covered cock. Kurt groaned at the sight and his hips weakly thrust to encourage his boyfriend to continue.

To Kurt's dismay, the Gryffindor took his time in unbuttoning both their pants and removing them. Blaine was being torturously slow. Thankfully for both the boys they had been too eager and had chosen to go with briefs. It was one less layer to worry about.

"Blaine," Kurt whined. Blaine gave a low, rough chuckle before planting a wet kiss on the head of his weeping erection.

"Yes, babe?" he queried.

"Your mouth," Kurt gasped out. "Around my cock now." The taller boy let out a groan as Blaine did exactly that, sliding his lips down Kurt's erection until his nose was brushing against the hair at the base of his cock.

"Fuck!" Kurt cried, hips jerking at the sensation. Blaine held down the thrusting hips lightly so he wouldn't choke. He bobbed his head a few times, humming around the cock in his throat. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled off and licked a thick stripe up the erection. Kurt let out a high-pitch keen and it was then that Blaine knew that he was ready.

"Turn over," he ordered, moving up along the bed and reaching under the pillow where he had stored the vial of lube for tonight. Kurt let out a small wail but did as requested. He was close and he had no doubts that Blaine was close as well. Blaine poured some of the slippery liquid on to his finger, rubbing them together briefly to warm the lube up so the temperature difference wasn't as much of a shock.

The Ravenclaw let out a strangled moan at the feeling of a cold, slippery finger pressing against his hole, teasing it open. Occasionally the finger would dip inside before retreating and returning to rubbing the edges in a circular motion.

"Dammit, Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "More. Just—please—more!"

Blaine let out a raspy laugh at the pure eagerness in Kurt's voice before sinking two fingers into the hole. Kurt tossed his head back as the fingers began to scissor, letting out wails and moans as Blaine searched for the spot that would make the other boy come completely undone.

Not even a second later, Blaine's thrusting fingers rubbed over a familiar bump. The resulting cry of ecstasy and jerking of hips proved him right. The Gryffindor crooked his fingers to rub over Kurt's prostrate a few times before adding in a third finger.

Kurt's legs spread even farther apart as the third finger was added to make the pain more bearable. It wasn't an excruciating pain but it was still uncomfortable. His eyes squeezed shut as Blaine thrust tentatively.

"I'm ready," Kurt mumbled a few minutes later and buried his face into the pillow to muffle his whine as Blaine pulled away. His eyes fluttered closed in anticipation as he felt Blaine shift behind him. The boy let out a low groan as he felt Blaine's erection press lightly against his hole and shoved his hips back, not waiting for Blaine any longer.

Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt sink down on him. He slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out. With shaky breaths, Blaine leaned forward and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, doing his best to not thrust in and out immediately. If he did, he would come almost immediately. It didn't matter how many times they did this; Blaine was always surprised how tight Kurt was and how he clenched himself around Blaine's cock so that the Gryffindor could feel every drag and pull.

Kurt had other plans. As soon as Blaine was fully inside him, he rolled his hips. He needed some sort of movement. He needed the friction.

As Kurt rolled his hips, Blaine's hips jerked forward instinctively.

"Fuck," he groaned as he repeatedly slammed into Kurt. The Ravenclaw gripped the sheets under him tighter as Blaine bucked his hips and pushed back eagerly.

"Are you close?" Blaine asked in a rough voice as he continued to slam in and out of Kurt. Kurt moaned and nodded his head, eyes clenched shut.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried, clenching even tighter around Blaine. "Faster!"

Blaine obeyed and quickened his pace. He could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as he continued to buck his hips.

"Come with me," he whispered when he knew that he couldn't wait for much longer. Kurt's hands fisted the sheets under him and he jerked his hips a few more times before letting out a long moan and shuddering.

Blaine let out a loud gasp as Kurt clenched even tighter around him. The heat coiling in his stomach snapped at the sensation and Blaine found himself following Kurt into ecstasy.

"Bloody hell," Blaine murmured as his vision began to clear. Kurt gave a low chuckle and shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Blaine to move so he could breath easier.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Kurt looked over at him with a soft smile on his lips.

"I love you," he whispered, entwining his hands with Blaine's smaller ones.

"I love you too," Blaine murmured before closing his hazel eyes. Kurt rolled over on his side to gaze at Blaine. Something was different between them now. He couldn't put a finger on it but there was something he felt was missing.

After a few seconds, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and closed his eyes. As he released the Gryffindor's hand, hazel eyes fluttered open. Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds. Something was different and he didn't know what. All he knew that it felt like a bad kind of different—something was wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

Kurt slammed his books down on the Gryffindor table, fuming to himself. Blaine looked up in surprise. While Kurt could be sassy and brutally honest, he rarely showed his anger and when he did, he certainly never took it out on books.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt began piling food on his plate, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Potions," Kurt spat out and jabbed his fork into the food on his plate.

"What about Potions?" Blaine asked. "You're great at it."

"Not when there's Slytherins deliberately sabotaging my assignment," Kurt muttered darkly and glowered in the direction of the Slytherin table. Blaine couldn't help but notice his glare was focused on one Slytherin in particular—Sebastian.

"What did he do?" he asked in a tight voice, hands tightening into fists.

"_Accidentally_ knocked a pile of newt spleens into the potion I was working on. It ruined it to the point where it was unfixable. And it was the end of the period, so I couldn't start over. I got a zero," Kurt explained. "And of course he didn't get caught."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, giving Kurt a small one-armed hug. "I'm sure it would have been perfect otherwise."

"Naturally," Kurt replied with a smirk. His smirk faded fast as Sebastian caught his eye and smirked cockily. Kurt growled in disgust as Sebastian winked in his and Blaine's direction. Blaine caught the action and his fists clenched even tighter.

Dinner was a tense affair. Kurt, although he tried not to show it, was still angry and disappointed by the Potions fiasco. It had been a potion that everyone knew would be on the O.W.L.s and Kurt wanted to prove that he could get an 'O' in the subject. It was also the first zero he had ever gotten in the practical part of Potions. Blaine spent his dinner trying to reassure his boyfriend that getting a zero wasn't the worst thing in the world. He had gotten a few zeros in the past and there had been no negative, long-term effects.

Sebastian hadn't made things any better. He had obviously bragged about ruining Kurt's potion to his fellow Slytherins, who laughed and spent the rest of dinner making snide comments that Kurt and Blaine could overhear from their places.

"Just ignore them," Blaine whispered for the tenth time as a scowl crossed Kurt's face after a particularly nasty comment. "Don't do anything with the teachers present."

Kurt shook his head.

"I can't deal with this right now," he admitted and stood up. "I've got homework to catch up on. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Blaine replied dully.

Despite Kurt leaving, the Slytherins didn't stop. Instead, they only became worse. Blaine gritted his teeth and sent a glare in Sebastian's direction. The Slytherin Prefect was doing nothing. In fact, he was only encouraging them.

Blaine stood up angrily after overhearing a particularly nasty comment. He was prepared to go over to the Slytherin table and give Sebastian a piece of his mind but it was just his luck that dinner ended right then. In their rush to get out of the Great Hall, Blaine was pushed by the crowd out into the hallway, where the crowd began to disperse.

"Did you want something, killer?" Blaine stiffened at the overconfident voice. "I couldn't help but see you looking over at us all throughout dinner."

Blaine turned and glared at the taller Prefect.

"Leave my boyfriend alone," he hissed. "What was the point of this afternoon?"

Sebastian shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I was bored and his potion was the closest," he said. "It was nothing personal."

Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"Watch yourself, Smythe," he warned. "I won't stand for anyone hurting Kurt, in any shape or form."

Sebastian gave a heavy sigh.

"You're always so hostile," he told Blaine. "Why?"

He stepped closer to the Gryffindor, who took a step back in turn.

"You're a git," Blaine snapped out. "That's why."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Is it?" he asked. "Is that really the reason? Because I think it's for a different reason entirely."

"And what's that?" Blaine asked derisively. Sebastian smirked and took another step closer. Blaine stepped backward again.

"You want me," Sebastian whispered. "You just don't want to admit it to yourself because you don't want to believe that you can want anyone besides your precious Ravenclaw."

Blaine gave a humorless laugh.

"You're off your rocker," he informed the Slytherin. "There's no way I would want _you._"

Blaine looked around for a second and noticed that the hallway was empty. Great, just what he needed—being alone with a horny Sebastian.

Sebastian took the opportunity to take a few steps closer to Blaine without him noticing. Blaine turned his attention back on the Slytherin and immediately took another step backward upon seeing how close to other boy was. He grimaced as his back brushed against the stone wall. He had nowhere to run now.

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian asked. "Are you _really _sure? I _am_ hard to resist, after all."

Blaine swallowed nervously. He didn't miss how Sebastian's gaze focused on his throat at that action.

"Positive," he said breathlessly as Sebastian took another step closer.

Sebastian smirked at the lack of authority in Blaine's voice.

"I don't believe you," he said, before leaning in and pressing his lips against the Gryffindor's in a bruising kiss.

Blaine let out a silent gasp as Sebastian's lips descended on his. This wasn't the way he expected this confrontation to turn out.

"Stop it," he muttered against Sebastian, wishing that the boy's lips didn't taste as good as they did. "Kurt—"

"Is not going to find out," Sebastian finished for the Gryffindor as he pulled away. "Now tell me that you aren't attracted to me. _Honestly_ tell me."

Blaine looked away, unable to do so. It had been his dirty little secret for the past few years. Sebastian had been his first crush until he found out how big of a git the boy could be. And before he had really gotten to know Kurt.

Sebastian smirked as Blaine refused to answer. So he had been right.

"Follow me," he said. "Let's go somewhere more private"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sebastian left the room, Blaine sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His head dropped into his hands as the Gryffindor thought about what had just happened.

He was a horrible person.

This would kill Kurt.

"_Kurt isn't going to find out,"_ he remembered Sebastian saying. Was that true? Would Kurt really not find out, unless Blaine or Sebastian told him? Could Blaine handle that? He already knew that it would be harder to resist Sebastian, now that he knew what it could be like. Sebastian filled a part of him—a part that Kurt couldn't fill, no matter how hard he tried.

Blaine let out a groan as he began to pull his robes on. Things were getting too complicated.


	5. Chapter 4

Blaine couldn't bring himself to sit by Kurt at breakfast the next day. He was sure that his boyfriend was wondering what was going on—after all, Blaine always sat with Kurt at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast—but Blaine just couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't pretend that everything was okay.

Not after last night.

Blaine couldn't wrap his head around it. He had cheated. How? Why? He still wasn't sure what had happened. One second he had been moments away from cursing Sebastian and the next second, he was snogging the git. It just didn't add up in his head. What had changed in that fraction of a second?

Blaine spent most of the day trying to figure out just that. He could barely focus in his classes and subsequently received zeros in most of them for either ruining his project for the day or starting minor fires because his materials had exploded.

"Anderson, pay attention!" the Charms professor snapped as Blaine set another feather on fire.

"Sorry, professor!" Blaine apologized as he doused the flames.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped slightly. He had forgotten that he shared this particular class with the Ravenclaws, despite Kurt sitting beside him the entire time.

"I'm fine," he assured his boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "You're usually not this distracted."

Blaine forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

Kurt didn't look convinced but decided to let it be. He knew that forcing Blaine to tell him what was wrong would be the wrong thing to do in this instant. Blaine would just pull away even more. Or he would lash out and the couple would fight. It generally worked out better when Blaine came to Kurt on his own terms. Kurt was patient. He would wait for his boyfriend to explain what was wrong.

Blaine never did.

For the next few days, he was jumpy and awkward around Kurt, who became more suspicious as time went on. Blaine was awkward around the other students but never around him. So why was he now?

Like most Ravenclaws, Kurt was observant. He caught the guilty looks Blaine had taken to throwing in his direction. He noticed whenever Blaine flinched slightly at his touches. As the days went on, the dread in Kurt's stomach grew. Something was clearly wrong and it was affecting his relationship with Blaine.

Was the Gryffindor realizing that there was something missing in their relationship as well? Was he considering breaking up with Kurt because of that ever-growing hole in their relationship?

It sickened the Ravenclaw Prefect just to think of it. As the days passed, Kurt became convinced that Blaine was going to break up with him eventually and he did the only thing he could to lessen the blow—pull away and seek solace elsewhere.

Elsewhere just happened to be in Sebastian's bed. If the Slytherin thought anything of Kurt's increased visits, he kept them to himself for once. Kurt was thankful of that small blessing. He wasn't sure what he would do if Sebastian commented on the current state of his relationship with Blaine.

Sensing that Kurt was beginning to pull away, Blaine began to panic. Had the Ravenclaw somehow found out what had happened between him and Sebastian that one night? Hogwarts was a large school and everyone talked. The students, the professors, the ghosts, even the paintings. It wouldn't have been a surprise if Kurt had managed to find out. Blaine and Sebastian hadn't exactly been discreet that first time.

First time. Blaine closed his eyes at the thought and let out a small whimper. He wasn't sure what to do. He had hoped that it would just be one-time thing but it hadn't worked out that way. Shortly after that encounter in the hallway, Blaine had found himself craving for more. He had never experienced that passion with Kurt.

Oh, there had been passion with Kurt but it had been mixed in with tenderness and love and caring. With Sebastian, it had been complete, overwhelming passion.

As Blaine's cravings grew, the Gryffindor found himself seeking out the Slytherin Prefect more and more. One night became two and two nights became three. Three nights became four and more until finally, each occurrence began to blur in Blaine's memory.

He was addicted to Sebastian but with each night he spent in the Slytherin's company, Blaine's guilt grew. He knew that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this to Kurt but he Just. Couldn't. Stop.

Sebastian watched as Blaine stumbled away from the room once again. For the first time, he found himself wondering what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He wondered if he should tell either Kurt or Blaine about the other's actions. If he didn't, he knew that one of them would find out eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Sebastian flopped back on the bed with a sigh. There was trouble brewing and he was right at the center. This was going to blow up in his face eventually but Sebastian didn't feel like doing anything about it. No matter what happened, there would be an ugly ending for the three Prefects. It was just a matter of when.

Four weeks later, everything came to a shattering conclusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned as Sebastian rocked against him, giving short thrusts. His eyes squeezed together and he moaned at the drag of Sebastian's cock in his ass. His head fell back, revealing his neck, which was immediately lathered with wet kisses and tiny nips. Kurt was so caught up in the sensations that he didn't hear the door opening or notice the light flooding into the darkened room.

"What the hell!"

Kurt's eyes snapped open as a familiar voice cut through the air. Blaine. Glasz eyes widened and the Ravenclaw pushed Sebastian away and out of him. Glasz eyes met hazel eyes and Kurt opened his mouth to say something—anything—but no words came out. The only words that he could immediately think of implied that he felt guilty and he certainly didn't feel guilty, even though he knew he _should_.

"Oh, don't look so shocked," Sebastian said smugly as Blaine's face began to twist into an expression of shock, hurt, and anger. I told you that I'm hard to resist."

Kurt had never wanted to punch the Slytherin more. Blaine was torn between whom he wanted to punch more—Sebastian or Kurt.

"Excuse me for being angry that my boyfriend is _cheating_ on me," Blaine replied icily. Sebastian snorted.

"Like you haven't done the same thing," he pointed out. "Or do I have to remind you about last week?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his gaze flickered between Sebastian and Blaine.

"You cheated on me with _him?"_ he asked.

"Not like it matters," Blaine spat out, "because you've apparently been doing the exact same thing."

Blaine turned his furious gaze on Sebastian, who had begun pulling on his robes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded. Sebastian gave a small shrug.

"I didn't feel like it," he stated simply. "And it was kind of amusing watching you two lovebirds pretend that everything was perfect while you were both sleeping with the exact same person on the side."

Blaine's cheeks flared red in embarrassment. Kurt frowned and got up off the bed, grabbing his robes.

"Blaine," he said. Blaine stiffened and glared at the Ravenclaw.

"Don't," he snapped. "Just—don't. I don't want to hear what you have to say. I don't want to even _look_ at you. _Either_ of you."

The Gryffindor turned on his heel and fled the room. As Kurt watched him go, he felt something twinge inside him. What had just happened? Had he and Blaine just broken up? He wouldn't have blamed Blaine if they had.

"He took that well," Sebastian remarked as Kurt finished pulling on his robes. Kurt scowled and, without thinking, turned and punched Sebastian square across the jaw. Kurt shook out his hand to relive the pain that had sprung up in his knuckles as a result of the punch.

Sebastian let out a startled yelp as his vision was filled with stars. He had never expected to be punched. Slapped possibly, but certainly not punched.

"What the bloody hell, Hummel?" he demanded.

"You're an arse," Kurt bit out as he stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning when Kurt and Blaine passed each other in the corridor on the way to breakfast, Blaine gave Kurt the iciest look he could manage. Kurt only ignored the look and brushed past the Gryffindor to enter the Great Hall. Their classmates traded confused looks, wondering what had happened.

"What was all that about?" Mercedes asked as she took the seat next to Blaine. It was usually reserved for Kurt but the Ravenclaw Prefect had taken up a spot at his own table, sitting as far away from the Gryffindor table—and Blaine—as possible.

"We broke up," Blaine said coldly and stabbed a sausage viciously with his fork.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked. Blaine glared at the Ravenclaw for a second before resuming his stabbing of the sausage.

"I don't want to talk about it," he told his fellow Prefect.

"When did this happen?" Mercedes asked.

"Last night," Blaine informed her coolly. Mercedes' brows furrowed in confusion.

"When last night?" she asked. She had seen the couple at dinner the night before and everything had seemed just fine then.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine muttered. "We're just not together anymore."

Mercedes opened her mouth to ask another question but Blaine gave her a cool look.

"Just drop it, Mercedes. I really don't want to talk about it."

The dark-skinned girl let out a sigh but closed her mouth. Since Hogwarts was so tightly knit together, she knew it would only be a matter of time before everything came spilling out.

It didn't take long for rumors to start flying. Blaine wasn't surprised. He was no fool. He knew that his conversation with Mercedes would have easily been overheard by some of his fellow Gryffindors and even by students at other tables. The Great Hall echoed too much for their conversation to _not_ have been overheard.

"Is it true?"

Blaine jerked his head away from his Herbology book as Jeff, the Hufflepuff Prefect sat down in front of him.

"Is what true?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Jeff scowled at him.

"We've been friends forever, Blaine. You know what I'm talking about," Jeff said. Blaine sighed.

"Yes, it's true," he informed the blond boy.

"Why?"

Blaine gave a heavy sigh. He had been asked this question hundreds of times and lunch had just started.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, but it's honestly none of your business," he replied. The Hufflepuff frowned and muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like, "That's what Kurt said." Blaine ignored the comment.

"Is it a permanent thing?" Jeff asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Most break ups are," Blaine replied derisively. Jeff sighed.

"That's not right," he muttered. "You and Kurt were supposed to be the ones to make it. Are you sure—?"

"Yes," Blaine cut off Jeff before he could finish the question. "Quite sure."

Jeff sighed again and stood up. There was no reasoning with Blaine. From across the Great Hall, Jeff could see Quinn and Tina shaking their heads as they met his gaze. Kurt had apparently given them similar answers.

"It's not supposed to be like this," Jeff muttered as he joined his classmates at the Hufflepuff table. He spent the rest of lunch, watching both Kurt and Blaine shrug off the numerous questions with vague, cold answers. With each classmate they turned away, a plan began to formulate in Jeff's mind.

Kurt and Blaine were supposed to be together. They weren't meant to break up. Jeff was going to fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeff, what are you doing?" Blaine yelped as Jeff began dragging him down the hallway in the direction of the nearest broom closet.

"Fixing it!" Jeff growled as he continued to drag Blaine by his robes. Blaine attempted to break free but soon found he was unable to do so. When had the Hufflepuff Prefect gotten so strong?

"Fixing what?" Blaine asked as Jeff's words processed in his mind. His question was never. Instead, Nick appeared at Jeff's side and opened the door to the broom closet. Together, the two Hufflepuffs forcefully shoved Blaine into the tiny closet.

As soon as Blaine regained his balance, he spun around but the door to the closet was already slamming shut. Blaine cursed loudly as he heard the clicking of the lock.

"Dammit Jeff!" he cursed. "Fix what?"

"Us, I'd assume since we're both locked in here," a cool voice emerged from the darkness. Blaine stiffened at the familiar voice.

"Not bloody likely," he growled and pulled out his wand.

"So we agree on something," Kurt said dryly as Blaine muttered a quiet "_Lumos_." Light began emitting from the Gryffindor's wand, shining brightly in the darkness of the closet. Blaine scanned the closet and immediately spotted his ex-boyfriend, who was sitting on an overturned bucket calmly. From his resigned appearance, Blaine assumed that the Ravenclaw had been trapped in the broom cupboard for a few hours now.

Blaine scowled at Kurt for a second before turning back to the door. He resumed banging on it, hoping that someone—anyone—would hear him. Even a professor. Blaine would gladly deal with the embarrassment and the long lecture if it meant he could escape from this closet—and Kurt.

"There's a Silencing Charm on the door." Blaine could barely hear Kurt's comment over his banging. With a growl, Blaine turned to face the Ravenclaw.

"And _Alohomora_ won't work?" he asked.

"The lock is on the other side of the door," Kurt said scathingly. Blaine could hear the "idiot" Kurt had refrained from saying tacked on at the end of the sentence.

With a frustrated cry, Blaine kicked at an overturned bucket, sending it flying to the other end of the tiny cupboard. The force of the kick caused the bucket to splinter and crack into pieces. Kurt winced at the noise when the wood connected with the stone wall.

Takinga deep breath, Blaine stared at the partially destroyed bucket for a few long seconds before looking around to find something to sit on. After his initial scan, Blaine concluded that he had effectively destroyed the only other bucket in the broom cupboard. Of course he would do something like that. Now all that was left to sit on was the cold stone floor.

Suddenly there was a rustling noise and a different bucket was being pushed in front of him. Blaine blinked and glanced over at Kurt, who was settling himself on the floor.

"Sit," the Ravenclaw ordered.

"I'm fine on the floor," Blaine said stubbornly. Kurt rolled his eyes and snorted.

"For a while. Then you would get cold and we both know what you're like when you're cold," he said. "Now save my ears and just sit on the bloody bucket."

Much to the Gryffindor's chagrin, Blaine felt slightly touched at Kurt's concern. Although the words were harsh, it was still obvious that Kurt was concerned. Blaine debated about sitting on the floor anyway but knew that Kurt was right. He was miserable when he was cold. After a few more seconds of hesitation, the Gryffindor took a seat on the overturned bucket.

The silence that followed was uncomfortable for both of the Prefects. Both felt that they should say something but couldn't come up with anything that was appropriate.

"So how long have you been in here?" Blaine finally asked. Kurt gave him a quick glance.

"Since morning break," he answered. "We were on the way to Transfiguration when Nick and Jeff shoved me in here. What time is it now?"

"Just after lunch," Blaine replied quietly. A faint look of irritation crossed Kurt's face.

"Those two are in trouble," he muttered under his breath. "I missed turning in two essays because of them."

Blaine gave a weak laugh. Same old Kurt.

After a few more minutes of silence, Blaine finally got up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind since he discovered Kurt and Sebastian together.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. Kurt didn't need any clarification about what _it_ was.

"Why did you?" he asked in return. Blaine sighed.

"I don't know what happened," he admitted. "Sebastian was being the prat he always is and I just…snapped. It all happened so fast and before I knew it, I wanted more."

Kurt gave a humorless laugh.

"You found what you felt was missing," he said. Blaine's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt didn't let him say anything. Instead, the Ravenclaw continued. "Just admit it. Something's been missing from our relationship for some time now."

"I never stopped loving you," Blaine said sadly.

"I know," Kurt replied. "I never stopped loving you too. I just couldn't stop."

Blaine nodded. He knew all too well what Kurt was describing. He had felt the same way. No matter how much he wanted to stop, he had been too addicted to Sebastian to actually do so.

"We shouldn't be together," Kurt said abruptly. Blaine glanced at him in surprise. "Otherwise this is just going to happen again," Kurt explained. "It's just a matter of time. No matter how much we love each other, there's always going to be something missing."

As much as Blaine didn't want to believe it, he knew Kurt was right. Kurt had always been right.

"We shouldn't," he agreed out loud. "We probably shouldn't even be friends anymore. I'll never be able to move on if we're still friends."

Kurt nodded silently and Blaine noticed that there were tears pricking at the corner of the Ravenclaw's eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Kurt cry. Blaine sniffled and, as he wiped his nose with his robe sleeve, noticed that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"It was nice knowing you," Kurt said as he blinked away the forming tears. Blaine gave a watery laugh.

"It was nice knowing you, too," Blaine replied.

The silence between the two boys resumed but it was no longer uncomfortable. This time, there was a sense of finality to it. When the door opened a few hours later, Blaine got off his bucket and walked out the room, sending glares in Jeff and Nick's direction. He didn't look back at Kurt.


	7. Chapter 6

"I now call this Prefect meeting to business."

There were a few seconds of silence after the sharp bang of the gavel before talking began.

"I've said this at every meeting before but I'll say it again—is the gavel really necessary, Montgomery?"

Wes glared at Santana as he set the gavel down on the table.

"It's part of Hogwarts tradition," he informed her. "So, yes, it's necessary."

The female Slytherin scowled and pushed herself up on the desk she was standing in front of.

"Are these meetings necessary?" she asked. "It's not like anything actually happens at these meetings. Just give us our night patrol schedules so I can do my Transfiguration homework. I can't afford to fall behind with OWLs just around the corner."

"Shut it, Satan," Quinn snapped as she took a seat. "I think that there is something we need to talk about. Or are we just going to keep ignoring the elephant in the room?"

At her words, five Prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl all glanced at either Kurt or Blaine, who were sitting on opposite sides of the room. The only Prefect who didn't look at either of the two boys was Sebastian, who crossed his arms with a bored expression.

"I'm fine with ignoring the elephant in the room," he said. "Can I go now? I have better things to do."

The other Prefects rolled their eyes but Blaine had had enough. For the past few days, Sebastian had making snide comments here and there that dug under Blaine's skin.

"Why? Do you have someone else's boyfriend to go and fuck?" he asked bitterly. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's response. Kurt had started to move on from both Blaine and Sebastian but it was obvious that the Gryffindor was still feeling bitter. Maybe it was due to the fact that Sebastian was a Slytherin. There had always been rivalries between the two houses, after all.

"Wait, what?" Wes asked as Blaine glared at Sebastian, who just smirked.

"Feeling jealous?" Sebastian asked. "Because you've realized you're not the only one getting buggered into the mattress by me?"

Blaine's glare intensified at the crude comment as his neck heated up in embarrassment.

"Hardly," he shot back. "You weren't that good. You've just deluded yourself into thinking that."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"If I wasn't that good, why did both you and your boyfriend keep coming back for more?" he asked smugly. Blaine wasn't sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, he didn't have to.

"Sebastian, did you sleep with Blaine?" Quinn asked with a frown. "Is that why Kurt and Blaine broke up?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"_Please,_" he said scornfully. "I didn't sleep with just Blaine. I also slept with Kurt."

Mercedes looked like she wanted to slap the Slytherin. He sounded too proud for her liking. Kurt flushed red at Sebastian's admission.

"Why?" Jeff asked confusedly, looking between Kurt and Blaine. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I'm hard to resist," Sebastian said with a smirk. Everyone in the room glowered at him. Blaine's hands began curling into fists.

"Shove off, Smythe," Kurt interrupted coolly before turning to the others. "And as to why, that's really none of your business. Wes, hand out the night patrol schedules so we can leave before we start hitting each other."

"You can't just think—" Tina protested. Kurt silenced her with an icy glare.

"Our personal life is none of your concern, no matter how screwed up it gets," he informed the other Prefects. "Blaine and I have reached an agreement about where our relationship stands and so far, Sebastian has left both of us alone. It would be nice if everyone else could _do the same_." Kurt annunciated the last three words clearly to make the point. "It's quite annoying to be asked the same question over and over again."

Blaine reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. The other Prefects frowned but didn't say another word as Wes began handing out the night patrol schedules for the rest of the school year. There wasn't much longer—just three more weeks of classes and then exam week. For the eight Prefects in the room, their O.W.L.s were taking place the week before the rest of the school's exams.

Blaine fled the room as soon as the schedule was in his hand, not bothering to wait for Mercedes. He couldn't stand the confused and accusing glares that were being thrown around the room.

For the rest of the evening, Blaine remained in his dorm, studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s. They may have been two weeks away but he couldn't face his fellow Gryffindors. It would only be a matter of time before the story got out about what happened between Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian. Then the entire school would be staring and silently judging. Just the thought was enough to make Blaine feel sick to his stomach.

In the Ravenclaw tower, Kurt stared blankly at his books. He knew that he should be dong homework but ever since the afternoon in the broom cupboard with Blaine, he had been unable to focus on anything. He had never imagined a life without Blaine. Even before they had started dating, Kurt had always been able to rely on the Gryffindor. They had been the best of friends, despite being in two separate houses.

Now that Blaine was gone, Kurt's life felt empty. There was no one to complain to, no one to share his achievements with. None of the other Ravenclaws cared how well he did on an exam or on an essay. There were no more lopsided smiles, no more laughing over jokes only Kurt and Blaine understood.

Kurt shoved his homework away from him as tears began to cloud his vision. He couldn't be crying. He was supposed to move on. His pain would stop as soon as he accepted that there would be no more Blaine in his life.

His empty life.

In the dungeons below, Sebastian pushed himself off the limp body that lie under him. The boy blearily stared up at him.

"Is that it?" the boy asked. Sebastian stared at him through cold eyes.

"I don't do relationships," he said. "This was just a one-time thing."

"You don't think I'm good enough for a second time?" the boy asked, clearly offended.

"Definitely not," Sebastian answered bluntly. No one was good enough for a second time anymore. Not since Kurt and Blaine.

He didn't understand what was so different about the two Prefects. At first he had thought it was the knowledge that he could potentially destroy the perfect image the two had created but now…

Now he was realizing that he had formed some sort of feelings for the two.

Sebastian's hands shook as he pulled on his robes.

How typical of him. He had fallen for two boys at once. Two boys that were no longer able to look at him because he had destroyed their relationship with his selfish actions. Two boys that he would never have a chance with.

And now no one could ever compare to the nights he had shared with them.


	8. Chapter 7

If the students thought they were relieved when the school year ended, it was nothing compared to how the Prefects felt. O.W.L.s were over, the younger students were stressed about packing that they didn't have time to even _consider_ making trouble, and there were no more night patrols for a few months.

Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian were relieved for different reasons. Summer holidays meant that they didn't have to see each other every day for classes and meals. Sumer holidays meant that they no longer had to suffer the disapproving and critical stares of their classmates, who were well informed of what had happened between the three of them. Hopefully the summer holidays would be long enough for the student body to forget about everything that had happened that year.

Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief as he stepped off the train and spotted his parents waiting for him. While the other Slytherins weren't as judgmental as the rest of the school, there were still quite a few who disapproved of the way he handled the situation. Many of them couldn't believe that he hadn't taken advantage of the couple and their secret. Santana had refused to speak to him since the Prefects' meeting. She was quite defensive of Kurt, which was understandable. She had grown up next door to the Ravenclaw, after all.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian's mother asked as her youngest son approached. Sebastian nodded, spotting the Portkey in his mother's hands. He was wondering where they were going this summer. Was it the villa in Italy or the lodge in the Alps? Either place would be fine. Sebastian didn't care where they were going for once. Just as long as he didn't remain in England. He didn't want to run into anyone that he knew from Hogwarts over the summer.

"How does Italy sound?" his mother asked. Sebastian gave an indifferent shrug.

"Whatever," he muttered as he gripped his trunk. "Let's just go."

His mother gave him a curious look at his lack of a reaction but decided not to comment. Smythes never asked. It was better to just ignore the problems of others unless it would directly affect them. It wasn't the most healthy method but for once, Sebastian was thankful for it.

Blaine stepped off the train just in time to see Sebastian being whisked away by Portkey. He inwardly sighed in relief. He wasn't sure if he could handle any encounters with Kurt or Sebastian at the moment.

"How was Hogwarts?" Blaine's mother asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"How did your O.W.L.s go?" Blaine's father asked sharply. Blaine shrugged again.

"Fine," he repeated, not feeling like divulging any more information. Blaine's parents frowned and exchanged glances.

"How's Kurt?" Blaine's mother asked as she looked around for her son's boyfriend. "I wanted to invite him over sometime this summer and ask him what he's doing for his birthday."

Blaine noticeably stiffened at the mention of Kurt. He mumbled something indistinct.

"What was that?" his mother asked.

"We broke up," Blaine repeated slightly louder. His parents traded shocked looks. While they hadn't been thrilled about the relationship at first, it had been obvious how much the boys loved each other.

"Why?" Blaine's father asked after a moment.

"There was just something missing and we couldn't get past it," Blaine explained dully. "It doesn't matter anymore. Can we go home now?"

His father silently held out his arm for side apparation while giving his wife a meaningful look. They would try to get more information out of their youngest son over the summer. He looked absolutely miserable. They had a feeling that more was going on than just a simple break up.

Kurt nearly bumped into Santana as he exited the train. He was one of the last students to get off the train.

"What do you want?" he asked the girl.

"I need a way home," the Slytherin Prefect replied. "You're that way."

Kurt gave his trunk a yank and immediately began heading for the platform entrance. Santana followed. She usually relied on the Hummels for a ride home. She could never send an owl home because her mother was terrified of birds. It was nearly impossible to communicate with her parents while she was at Hogwarts. In urgent cases, she would send her owl to Kurt's father, who would deliver the message and then send the reply back.

Santana placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder before they went through the platform barrier.

"Kurt, I honestly didn't know about what Sebastian was doing," she said softly. Kurt stepped back, letting her hand drop off his shoulder.

"It's not his fault," he said. "Blaine and I dug this hole ourselves. I'm actually glad that Sebastian handled it the way he did."

"Really?" Santana looked skeptical. Kurt nodded.

"He didn't take advantage of the situation at all," he explained. "The fault lies entirely with Blaine and me because we were too stupid to talk about the issues in our relationship."

Santana still looked skeptical and Kurt gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Come on, Satan. Let's head home. I need to get home before Finn gets back from school. If not, I'm going to have to deal with whatever surprise party they've cooked up this time."

Santana laughed.

"Stop complaining," she admonished the Ravenclaw. "You like the surprise parties."

"As long as Rachel doesn't cook," Kurt replied and laughed along with Santana.

A month into the summer holidays, Kurt's sixteenth birthday came. Normally Kurt would spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley with his friends from the wizarding world and then reserve the evening for his family and Muggle friends.

"So who are you all meeting up with?" his father asked.

"Santana, Quinn, Tina, Jeff, and Nick," Kurt responded immediately. "Though we'll probably run into others there."

"Not Blaine?" Burt inquired. A mournful look crossed Kurt's face and the teenager shook his head.

"Definitely not," he replied.

"Are you ever going to bother explaining what happened?" Burt wanted to know. "You two were perfect together."

"Not as perfect as everyone thinks," Kurt replied bitterly. "I'll see you tonight."

Before his father could say anything more, Kurt was dashing out of the house where Santana and a cab were waiting.

The afternoon passed in a blur for Kurt. There was enough in Diagon Alley to keep the younger witches and wizards occupied for days. A few hours wasn't nearly enough time for them to do everything they wanted, so the teenagers had to limit themselves to eating ice cream and window shopping. Kurt probably bought more than he should have but he had an excuse. It was his birthday, after all.

Kurt had forgotten about the incident with his father by the time he returned home. His father and stepmother were finishing up dinner in the kitchen, so Kurt was promptly waved into the sitting room where his stepbrother Finn was waiting with Rachel, who was currently his girlfriend. Kurt had lost track of how many times they had broken up and gotten back together.

"Kurt!" Rachel greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey Rachel," Kurt said with a small grin. Rachel waved letters and cards in his face.

"I had no idea you were so popular," she said. "Owls have been coming all day."

"I guess that's the benefit of being a Prefect," Kurt said jokingly. "Everyone knows who you are."

The wizard plucked the cards out of Rachel's hands and began going through them. Most were from his fellow Ravenclaws but there were a few from other houses. Kurt was mildly surprised to see that there was a card from Sebastian. It was nothing fancy but Kurt hadn't expected anything from the Slytherin Prefect in the first place. He had never expected anything more from Sebastian than a simple, mind-blowing fuck.

Kurt bypassed the card from Sebastian and his eyes widened as he spotted familiar handwriting on one of the envelopes behind the card.

Blaine.

There was only a small piece of parchment inside the envelope. There was no obnoxiously cheesy card like Kurt had received every year since his twelfth birthday.

The parchment simply read,

_Happy Birthday_

It wasn't even signed.

Hands shaking, Kurt separated Blaine's letter and Sebastian's card from the rest of the pile. The rest of the cards and letters he set down on an overstuffed chair. Slowly, Kurt approached the roaring fire. He hesitated for a few seconds before firming his resolve and dropping the two pieces of parchment into the fire, where it slowly burned into ashes.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt replied, voice tight.

"Why did you do that?" Rachel wondered.

"It's complicated," Kurt replied.

"Does it have anything to do with your break up with Blaine?" Finn asked carefully. Kurt gave a small nod. There was no use in denying it.

"So there's really no chance of you two getting back together?" Finn prodded.

"Definitely not," Kurt responded.

"But everyone gets back together after break ups," Finn objected. "Rachel and I have done it tons of times."

Kurt gave his stepbrother a sad smile.

"It's not that simple," he said.

"Why not?" Finn asked. Kurt shrugged.

"Not everyone can get back together after a break-up. Sometimes things are just too big to be resolved. The problems Blaine and I had aren't little ones like the ones you and Rachel have."

"That's a shame," Finn told his brother. "It seemed like you and Blaine were perfect for each other."

Kurt turned away so Finn and Rachel couldn't see the tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

"Yeah, well we weren't obviously," he replied, allowing a bitter tone to creep into his voice.


	9. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

Platform nine and three-quarters was packed, like it always was. Blaine was easily able to spot the first years. There seemed to be a few more than usual this year. That was promising, in his mind. Hogwarts needed more students. There was definitely enough room.

Blaine headed for the front of the train, where the Prefects' compartment was located. There was more than likely going to be a meeting for the Prefects, to hand out the new patrol schedules and to inform the fifth-year Prefects of their new duties.

The Gryffindor wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't want to see Kurt or Sebastian again. Not yet. While he was mostly over what had happened the year before, he was still slightly hurt and bitter. Just seeing either of the two boys would rub salt into the slowly healing wound.

Blaine swung his trunk up above a seat in the Prefects' compartment with practiced ease. He had come a long way from being a short first year with no upper body strength. Just two more years and he would be leaving Hogwarts.

"How was your summer, Blaine?" Mercedes asked when she joined him a few minutes later. They were the first Prefects to arrive.

The curly-haired boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," he said. "Pretty boring for the most part. Yours?"

Mercedes grinned.

"We went to Germany for most of the summer. It was fun, except for the day when my dad decided to take us to Auschwitz."

"Auschwitz?" Blaine asked. The word was vaguely familiar but he assumed it was something Muggle. Mercedes's parents were fascinated by Muggles. They had even gone so far as to send Mercedes to a Muggle primary school before she had arrived at Hogwarts.

"The Muggle labor camp in the second world war?" Mercedes asked, hoping to ring a bell in Blaine's head. "Extermination camps? Gassing and all that?"

"Oh," Blaine said with a blush. "That sounds like a depressing visit." Mercedes nodded.

"My mom spent most of the day crying," she informed her fellow Prefect before deciding to change the subject.

"So did you and—" she started to ask. Blaine cut her off.

"No," he replied sharply. His tone softened a little. "I sent him a birthday card, though." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at that admission.

"Did you hear anything back?" she asked. Blaine shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting to," he said before glancing out the window and onto the platform. He immediately looked away, having spotted Sebastian. The Slytherin was saying goodbye to his mother.

Sebastian kissed his mother's cheek one last time before grabbing his trunk.

"I'll write," he promised as he began walking in the direction of the train.

"You better," she warned. "Otherwise I'll send a Howler."

Sebastian tried not to shiver at the threat. He knew his mother would follow through on her threats and he didn't want to deal with the public humiliation that the Howler would bring.

Sebastian looked around the platform one last time. He refused to admit that he was looking for something. Two somethings, to be accurate.

Sebastian glanced in the direction of the Prefects' compartment and spotted a familiar head of curly hair. His stomach twisted nervously. Blaine.

The Slytherin was still having a hard time grasping the fact that he had fallen for two people at once. Who did that? Especially falling for both of them after they had sex multiple times. Wasn't it the other way around in normal relationships?

Swallowing nervously, the Slytherin Prefect gripped his trunk handle harder and began dragging it toward the Prefects' compartment.

Kurt glanced at the clock and frowned nervously. It was nearing eleven o'clock and the train would be leaving in the next few minutes. He would have to rush to make it on time. Hopefully there were no more Muggle-born first years that needed help finding the platform since he had to leave. Thankfully he had managed to convince Santana to take his trunk through the barrier. It was one last thing that he had to worry about.

Making sure no one was paying attention, Kurt slipped through the barrier and straightened his robes before walking purposely toward the train. He pinned his Prefect badge on the front of his black robes as he made his way through the thinning crowd. It was mostly parents on the platform now.

The Ravenclaw Prefect had to refrain from smirking as the younger students dodged out of the way as they ran down the train aisles. It was clear who had the power on the train.

By the time Kurt arrived at the Prefects' compartment, there were only a two seats left. Kurt bit his lip nervously, considering his options. He could either sit next to Blaine and face Sebastian or sit next to Sebastian and face Blaine. Neither of his options were ideal.

The conversation in the Prefects' compartment quieted as Kurt appeared. After a few seconds of hesitation, Kurt gritted his teeth and sat down next to Blaine. It would be easier to face Sebastian than his ex-boyfriend.

The silence in the Prefects' compartment remained for a few moments longer. Several of the Prefects shook their heads, resigned. Of course things hadn't been solved over the summer. Naturally they were going to be tense. Why had they even allowed the boys to sit so close together?

"All right, let's get started," the Head Boy for the year, a Gryffindor named Trent, spoke up, turning the focus away from the three Prefects.

After the first few days, the students began falling into a regular routine at Hogwarts, including the Prefects. The rumors that flew around the halls the year before had been forgotten by most already. There were new rumors to listen to and pass on.

The three involved in last year's rumors were secretly relieved. The speculation they had been under had been smothering. They would deal with the occasional inquisitive glance or pitying stare as long as it wasn't the focal point of the school. The pressure to resolve their issues back then had been too much.

Within the first couple of days, Kurt had staked out his spot in the library. It was set slightly away from the other tables but he could still keep an eye on things. The librarian trusted him to keep the other students in the library under control and he wasn't about to fail her.

The year before, Blaine would have joined Kurt for their study dates. Now the Ravenclaw was alone. It was disturbing how much Kurt missed the Gryffindor. Studying seemed much duller now that he had no one to share it with.

Nearly two weeks into the school year, Kurt was in his study spot when he had an unexpected visitor.

Kurt glared up at the Slytherin as he was approached.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" he asked sharply. Sebastian took a seat next to him

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy**!

Immediately Kurt had a suspicion of where this was heading. He had seen the looks Sebastian gave him when he thought Kurt wasn't paying attention. He had seen similar looks from Blaine.

"I'm not going to be your boyfriend," Kurt said with a sigh and focused his attention back on his book.

"Why not," Sebastian queried, slightly shocked that Kurt had been spot on with his guess.

"Because I think you're a git," Kurt said, flipping to the next page in a bored manner.

"I'll give you that," Sebastian conceded with a resigned sigh.

"And I still haven't forgiven you for that incident last year when you ruined my potion," Kurt continued.

"Seriously?" Sebastian stared at the Ravenclaw in disbelief. "It was _one_ potion. You still got an 'O' on your O.W.L.s and you were still top of the year."

"Doesn't matter," Kurt said. "I'm still mad."

Sebastian sighed and gritted his teeth together. He had a feeling about what the Ravenclaw wanted from him before Kurt would even consider forgiving him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly. Kurt glanced up from his book. Had he heard that right?

"What?" he asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, louder this time. "I never wanted things to go the way they did. I didn't know how to deal with the situation at the time."

Kurt stared at his book blankly. He couldn't blame Sebastian for the way he had handled everything last year. He had realized that he wouldn't have known what to do either. Who would?

"Would you at least consider my proposal?" Sebastian asked once it became apparent that Kurt wasn't going to say anything. "You can't say that there wasn't something between us last year."

"Yeah, sex," Kurt replied bluntly. Sebastian held Kurt's eyes steadily, having expected a snarky response.

"I'm being serious, Kurt," he said. Kurt shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"It's not that easy," Kurt informed the Slytherin. "I don't think I can trust you."

Sebastian grimaced. Kurt's blunt words stung. He was surprised to realize just how much they stung.

"Just give me a chance," he pleaded quietly. Kurt's eyes widened. He had never expected the Slytherin to beg.

"Why?" he asked. "Why should I? You ruined my last relationship."

Sebastian flinched at Kurt's accusing words and instantly the Ravenclaw felt guilty. It wasn't really Sebastian's fault. The blame was completely Kurt's.

"Sorry," Kurt muttered at the same time Sebastian uttered a soft apology.

"Just give me a chance," Sebastian repeated. "If things don't work out, we can still be friends with benefits."

Kurt smiled wryly. He knew he and Sebastian could do the friends with benefits thing quite easily. However, he wasn't so confident about a relationship. He still wasn't completely over Blaine and Sebastian didn't have the best track record in the world.

But it was worth a try.

"Okay," he agreed. The Slytherin's eyes widened in faint surprise. He hadn't expected Kurt to agree so easily.

"Great," Sebastian said with a soft smile.

Blaine spent as much time in the Gryffindor common room as he could. The only time he left was for classes, meals, and night patrols. He didn't want to think about what would happen if he ever came across Kurt or Sebastian in an empty hallway. It was bad enough when he saw either of them in the Great Hall for meals.

He had tried his best to ignore the other two Prefects whenever he saw them but somehow his gaze always landed on where they sat. Blaine wished that he could say that he sought out Kurt more than he sought out Sebastian but he would be lying. The Slytherin occupied his thoughts just as much as Kurt did.

The Great Hall was abuzz with chatter more than it normally was during breakfast. Normally most of the witches and wizards were still struggling to wake up during breakfast. The last time the Great Hall had been this talkative during breakfast was the morning after it had become official that Kurt and Blaine had broken up.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find out the reason why rumors were flying. As he piled food up on his plate, his eyes sought out the two people he had become obsessed with over the past few weeks.

Kurt wasn't at his normal spot at the Ravenclaw table. Blaine scanned the long table to make sure that Kurt hadn't sat elsewhere. His search turned up no results. Strange. Kurt never skipped breakfast.

Not thinking too much of Kurt's absence, Blaine's gaze traveled over to the Slytherin table. Immediately his breath caught in his throat.

Kurt was at the Slytherin table. Sitting next to Sebastian.

Blaine took a deep breath and shook his head. He was overreacting. Kurt was sitting across from Santana and laughing at something she had said. Kurt and Santana had been friends since first year. Blaine was definitely overreacting.

Kurt's hand reached down to curl around Sebastian's hand. The two hands remained there in plain sight for everyone to see.

Blaine felt like he was going to be sick.

The Gryffindor pushed himself away from the table. His abrupt actions drew the attention of his friends. The conversations of those close to him paused. Everyone was curious to see how he would react upon seeing Kurt and Sebastian together.

Blaine fled the Great Hall, feeling like he was suffocating. He didn't stop running until he had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Grindylow," he panted out and the portrait swung open. Blaine stumbled into the lavishly decorated room and collapsed in the nearest piece of furniture, an overstuffed couch. He punched the back of the couch four or five times, blinking away the tears that were starting to form.

He had expected for Kurt to move on eventually. Kurt had always been the stronger of the two of them, in Blaine's opinion. Kurt could cope with things like this better than Blaine could. Blaine had considered the possibility of Kurt beginning to date again at Hogwarts. He thought he had considered every possibility and had come up with solutions or appropriate reactions.

But he had never expected Kurt to move on with Sebastian, of all people. He had never even _considered_ it as a possibility.

It hurt worse than he could have ever imagined.

Blaine startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mercedes standing behind him, looking sympathetic Apparently she had followed him from the Great Hall.

"Don't say anything," Blaine whispered as the girl opened her mouth. "There's nothing you can say that will make me feel better right now."

Mercedes closed her mouth and sat down next to Blaine. The boy leaned into her and allowed the tears to flow freely.

"How could he?" Blaine choked out. "Why Sebastian of all people?" Mercedes hummed and rubbed his back soothingly. She didn't respond, unsure of what to say. She hadn't seen this coming. No one in Hogwarts had. No one had even considered the possibility after what had happened the year before. Mercedes, like every other student at Hogwarts, had thought Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian hated each other.

After a few more moments, the initial shock was beginning to wear off and was starting to be replaced by other emotions—betrayal and anger.

Of course Kurt and Sebastian would get together. They were perfect together. They were smart, witty, and handsome. Blaine was nothing compared to either of them. They were perfect for each other and Blaine had only been in the way. Now that he wasn't dating Kurt, they had nothing to prevent them from getting together.

Blaine blinked away tears as he recognized a third emotion ripping through his body—jealousy. He was jealous.

He had every right to be jealous, he decided. He _had_ felt something for both boys, after all. It stung that they were together and were being happy without him. Why hadn't Kurt come back to him? Or if Sebastian had approached Kurt, why hadn't the Slytherin considered him?

Because Blaine was nothing compared to Kurt. He was too short, too scruffy looking. He was Gryffindor so he was naturally brash and headstrong. The only thing he had was the Anderson name. He wouldn't even get the fortune associated with the family name. That would all go to his older brother, Cooper. Of course Sebastian would never glance in Blaine's direction. It was surprising that he had done so before.

Face twisting, Blaine turned and punched the nearest pillow one last time. Mercedes jumped at his sudden action. Blaine wiped his face on his robe sleeve and stood up.

"Let's go to our afternoon classes," he said in a dull voice. Mercedes looked concerned.

"Are you sure you want to, Blaine? You might—"

Blaine cut her off with a sharp nod.

"I can't hide up here forever," he told her. "Might as well get it over with so I can get used to it faster."

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated!**


End file.
